$\begin{cases} h(1)=-75 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)-10 \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $h(n)$. $h(n)=$
Answer: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-75}$ and the common difference is ${-10}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $h(n)={-75}{-10}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.